Who is She?
by CryingMoonLight
Summary: "The President of the Literary Club" "The Ace of the Track team" "The Star of the Drama club" "She's part of the Student Council" "She's Dame Tsuna's best friend" "Is she even real?" "Sometimes we wish she wasn't" OCxMulti
1. Yeah, Life Sucks

Rated T (because I'm paranoid)

Disclaimer: I wish I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Enjoy!

* * *

"_Who Is She?"_

**Chapter One: Yeah, life sucks**

Life's hard

Everybody knows that fact, but when you're me you'll realize that life's harder.

I just didn't realized that it could be any harder

I guess I should start my story from the very beginning

It was just a normal Tuesday, y'know?

I woke up because of the vibration of my cell (alarm clocks just don't work) at four_-freaking-_am. Yes I wake up early, then I stretched for a while making sure that I would not be out of shape for today's events. Yawning, I took a towel and a bathrobe and proceeded to go to the bathroom where I bathed myself. I even remember using the strawberry shampoo I just bought yesterday. After taking a long bath, I dried my hair with a white towel. I then, took my ironed uniform from my closet.

.

I'm a detailed storyteller, sue me

Actually don't

.

Before you ask, I go to Nami-middle, I'm part of the female kick-ass race and I'm a freshman. So back to reminiscing *Cough* I put on my undergarments first, then my white blouse, buttoning each of them in front of the mirror, then my black spandex shorts under the skirt that followed (the skirt is longer). I rather avoid moments where my underwear could be seen because I tend to run and jump and- you get the point. I even have to spend ten minutes just to find my long white socks that reach my thighs (I'm conscious with my legs. Deal with it.) And another five minutes just to find my bag.

Just a little clarification, I am not messy

Just …

Alright I'm messy

My room is not really what you call average. I have five walls. The first wall has two shelves, one is full of books and the other is full of DVDs (I absolutely love movies!). The second wall is full of pictures, many pictures in fact. I'm a big fan of photography, arts in general really, that's the reason why the third wall is full of paintings, sketches and drawings. The fourth wall is where I have my large desk. And my fifth wall is a very big cabinet where I put my clothes. My bed is on the very middle of my pentagon shaped room. At first it may seem like it looks cool (which it is), but it actually makes you dizzy when you go to bed (which is so not cool).

Wait. Why am I even describing my room?

Anyway, I walked downstairs after getting ready. Putting my bag at the sofa, I made my way through the kitchen; I immediately took my apron from its hook and put it on. After eating breakfast (I made omelet! It was delish!) And drinking my usual hot chocolate I made sure I had all I needed for school.

Putting on the standard black shoes, I put my small umbrella inside my bag with my bottle of mineral water and looked at the mirror near the door.

I never really told you what I looked like

I have black hair which is on another messy bun; many of its strands are sticking out. I have a single streak of auburn hair (It's natural, don't ask, it's hereditary apparently). I have these green eyes (as in BRIGHT EMERALD green) and I still have my baby fat in my cheeks. I have a heart shaped face, with a normal nose, a normal pair of lips, eyes, and ears. I don't really wear jewelry apart from my small gold hoop earrings, which I always wear on a daily basis (It was passed down from my great grandma) and my techno watch. I'm about 5'3 and I have foreign features (since I'm not really whole Japanese). Just another average student.

.

Hah. Yeah Right.

.

Walking towards school was enjoyable. I left my house at six (classes doesn't start till seven). I said good morning to the people who were opening their shops (I'm a great customer?). I entered a bakery and bought croissants for lunch (I love bread *laughs*), preparing myself for another hectic Tuesday.

I passed by Tsuna's house on my way to school. Tsunayoshi Sawada or Tsuna for short is my best friend; I first met him on my very first day in Namimori. He's really cute (I have a weakness for cute things). I would never forget our meeting. I rang their doorbell and waited for someone to answer. I didn't have to wait too long since Nana (Tsuna's mom) instantly answered the door, already dressed.

"Good morning dear, Tsu-kun's still asleep; would you like to have some breakfast inside?" Nana asked me with a smile

"I already had some breakfast, Sawada-san, thank you for the offer nonetheless" I politely declined, with a sheepish grin

Somehow I can only call her Nana in my mind.

"How many times do I have to tell you to just call me mama?" She questioned me playfully, pouting slightly

"A little more it seems Sawada-san" I replied "Would you please tell Tsuna that I have gone ahead" I asked her, tilting my head a bit

"Of course dear, have a nice day" She said, her smile never leaving her face

"You too, Sawada-san"

At six-fifteen I was already in front of Namimori, Hibari Kyoya was once again in front of the gate, and looking out for anyone who would dare to cause havoc (He's the head of the Disciplinary committee, completely violent I tell you!). He gave me a nod of acknowledgement (which was hard to gain, since I was only a freshman) and I gave him a small smile in return, he ignored me after that.

Boys.

Instead of going to my classroom like what most students would do, I made my way to the girl's locker room, passing the soccer field and the baseball field. I changed into my P.E. uniform (a T-shirt and sweatpants). Yes I do not wear the small "shorts" every single female in this school wears; they don't even have the right to be called shorts anymore! Well I guess you're already wondering how I'm able to get away while breaking so many rules, with the skylark so near and all.

I'm the ace of the Track team

That's the reason

I give the school reputation, they give me comfort

I may be a bit manipulative…?

*Sheepish laugh*

I tied the soles of my running shoes after. I actually love running. I put my hair in a high ponytail and braided it before I stepped out. I grinned and made my way to the starting line; I breathed in and out and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I started to run, making a sprint in the process. I felt like bird. I felt like I was soaring, flying, free from the world. At some point I felt like someone was watching me, but I ignored the feeling and still continued to sprint.

I spent fifteen minutes running around the track, breaking my old record in the process. I didn't even sweat much! After that I took another shower and put my previous uniform again. My hair was a bit wet when I stepped out, but I still put it on another messy bun. Going back to the main building, I again passed the soccer and baseball fields. The MVP of the baseball team, and my classmate, Takeshi Yamamoto was pitching in the field, he spotted me and waved, I gave a small nod of recognition (It was only polite). But between you and me, I don't like the guy. He's too nice; too helpful (I think it's all fake, the kindness I mean). But I admire him in terms of sports (Not like I ever watched his game before) Baseball is just confusing to me. All the terms about innings and all that…

Too troublesome

I changed into my indoor shoes once I stepped into the building. I ignored once again the letters in my locker, just like I did for the previous days. I still did not go to the classroom. I turned at the first left of the second floor, and made my way through the library. I'm a total bookworm! I love fictional novels so much that I even tend to get to arguments with my fellow club members. You see I'm not just the ace of the Track team

I'm also the President of the Literary Club

Oh don't be confused, you can always choose two clubs in Namimori, I was hesitating between the Arts Club and the Literary Club at first. But when the new sets of books arrived, I immediately chose the Literary Club. I was a bit bumped since I did not choose the Arts club (Why did I have to get tempted by books?!), but it was alright, I was happy with the club I chose. Now being part of the track team was not in the plan, it was because of the incident on the first of day of school. Because of having an auburn streak in my hair, I completely stood out. Let's just say when a certain Hibari Kyoya looked at me (more like my hair). All hell broke loose. With those tonfas he ran towards me, saying that dying my hair is against policy. Obviously, he didn't listen to any explanations so I had to run, _all around _the school (I'm proud to say that I lost him in the process). The captain of the track team saw the whole thing, made some arrangements (more like blackmailing) and the rest is history.

Oh! Right, sorry. I almost forgot another detail you might be asking. Before all of this (hesitating between what clubs to choose) I already joined my first club, The Drama Club, the Theater as some would call. My grandma was "The Great Amanda Fuzokushi", the greatest actress of her generation. And apparently the love for acting did not diminish in my blood.

But back to what happened earlier, I opened the library at six thirty, just on time, I was not surprised to see my sempai already there, arranging books and whatnot.

His name is Kukai Karino, he was supposed to be the president but he declined the position since he said that he would be leaving for the States before the year ends. He has this messy blonde hair with blue eyes (he's a bit popular, I don't why he is). He actually was the one who said that I should be the president after seeing my hard work (I was so flattered back then, still am). When he noticed me, he grinned

"Yo, Prez!" He greeted me with the nickname the club used for me. I used my default expression, he laughed at that.

"Karino-sempai" I greeted back with a nod

"How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Kukai-kun" He asked me, pouting as if I just hurt him

Woah, Déjà vu , didn't somebody asked me something similar earlier?

.

Nah..

I gave him a "Never" expression, he laughed before messing my hair (Dude, he was sooo in my Hate list now, nobody touches the hair!)

"Hey, yesterday, Mia and Sora were arguing whether Twilight or The Hunger Game was the best, what do you think?" he told me behind some shelves.

Mia Takenuchi and Sora Hanazono were both second years, both are also members of the Literary Club, real otakus and smart students, but they're obviously wasting their time arguing about pointless things

It was obvious that Harry Potter is the best.

When I voiced out my opinion, he laughed and said that I was surely someone unique. I grumbled because he kept touching my hair. I left him the key (of the library) and took the apple that was on the table and left.

I heard a shout of "Where's my last apple!" and smirked,

At six forty-five I was still on the go. I climbed to the third staircase and turned to my right. I was going to the student council this time. I'm a very busy person, let's leave it at that. I'm not only the Ace the of the Track team and The President of the Literary Club

I'm also part of the Student Council

The treasurer, actually

As usual I was still the first one in the room. I spent ten minutes managing money, signing papers, the norm. Being part of the Student Council is actually quite easy (as long as you're not the President), the student council consists of the President (a senior), the Vice President (a junior), the Secretary (a sophomore) and little old me (who's only a freshman). It was just a coincidence that I became a part of the group while the other members were already there for at least two years. We don't really do much now that I think about it. Our president is a slacker, our vice president is a former yankee and the secretary is a gamer

You must think I'm some Mary-sue or something.

Well I'm not

I still get tired. I'm just not used to being not busy. It gives time to think and when I think, I remember, and that's what I'm avoiding. I actually take tablets of Iron and Vitamin Cs to let me make it through the day (something I hide, even from Tsuna) and sometimes even more than necessary.

I'm getting out of track again

As I was saying, all of that happened even before class started (And I still have rehearsals for the school play later!) So with that I finally returned to my own classroom, Class 1-A. Sasagawa Kyoko, the school's idol immediately rushed to me, her eyebrows scrunched together.

She called my name and I remembered that she needs some help about homework.

"Homework explanation Kyoko-chan?" She hated it when I didn't call her by her by her own name; she shook her head violently from side to side.

'I think Sawada-san just made a joke and I couldn't laugh!' she said instead

I gave her my best blank face. I did not understand.

'I mean, he was wearing just boxers and then he asked me to go out with him, and I called him hentai… Oh no, he wouldn't get offended, would he?' She gave her worried face.

I smirked

'_Finally! He finally decided to ask her out… though he could have done it with an alternative method, anyway knowing Tsuna, he'll be too embarrassed after this… seriously though, in his boxers? So I just have to say something so that he won't be awkward with her '_

"Just forget about it Kyoko. Just say to him that you didn't get his joke. You just sometimes don't know how to laugh, that's all. I mean, I don't think Tsuna would get offended at you."

As per usual, she didn't get my implication.

You see, Sasagawa Kyoko is very _very_ cute, has a bright personality and also innocent. These are the reason why the rest of the school (including Tsuna) likes her. Her only fault is that she is very naïve and oblivious (which just adds to her charm).

"Oh, that's good. But I don't think I'm ready to talk to him yet… Maybe after school." She seemed to look better now

"That's fine, that's fine…" As long as she would still talk to him then it's fine

The bell rang after our conversation. Everyone returned back to their seats. After waking up again at four am, I decided to have forty winks or what someone else would call a little rest. The thing is I'm a very light sleeper when I get up early and vice versa. So when Tsuna entered and the jeers started, I immediately woke up impatient and cranky.

"_**QUIET!"**_ I shouted at them, the class obeyed, their first time seeing me furious.

I was sleepy, I was cranky and I was pissed

And worst of all they were making fun of Tsuna!

The said person gave me a look of gratitude and I smiled at him a little, Kyoko did the same thing and I also grinned at her, still a bit tired

Then one of Tsuna's more friendly acquaintances (a round guy, he's an okay guy. He liked food more than girls and he's a great Home EC partner) saw it fit to tell him news that made me flowing with more anger.

"Tsuna, Mochida-sempai says that he wants to fight you after class in the gym."

Tsuna visibly froze still and his face turned ten shades of white while still glancing at Kyoko now and then. His gaze flickered towards me as well. I was worried about him.

My face turned into a grimace

I groaned in my brain while composing myself outside, I need to know what I should do, think of some plan, something!

Looking at Tsuna and his constipated expression, I sighed to myself.

Kurokawa Hana was saying really loudly (I think she's enjoying this) about how Mochida was going to get revenge and win over Kyoko with his manliness. Kyoko, who was blushing furiously, was just trying to protest with "N-no! We're only in the same committee!"

Ugh I remember having a migraine

.

Poor Tsuna

.

Poor Kyoko

.

Poor Me!

.

I looked at Tsuna, he still has this constipated look at his face. I sighed again. The teacher finally entered the classroom (could you be any later?) and lessons finally started.

First period was Science, I completely nailed the subject. Second period was Math, I actually like Mathematics, (but I immensely despise Algebra), I yawned through the Pop quiz they gave us. Half dozed through English (I got a one hundred on my English test; I'm a little perfectionist sometimes). And just sketched anime figures through geography (This I despise thoroughly). Woke up for awhile for morning break to eat my croissants with Tsuna (who was near crying, he even said something about hit man babies and something about a mafia) then going back to the library to get the papers I needed to submit to the President. I, then half listened to my teachers as they rambled. I got this wonderful talent of looking like I'm listening but not really doing so. Throughout the day I didn't copied any notes (I guess I have to borrow someone's again (Don't judge, I'm still a teen guys).

Just like that and we finally finished our classes. I told Tsuna I would meet him there at the gym and give him support later since I still have to go to the drama club to get my role for the upcoming play (which is Alice in Wonderland, who in the world voted for that?). And guess what, I took the main role. Yay. (I hope you sense the sarcasm) I actually need to stay for the rest of the meeting or else Yui-sensei (the club advisor) would get mad but Tsuna really needs the support.

.

'_I'll never leave you Tsuna, since I know you would do the same for me'_

_._

Looks like I'm ditching the strictest sensei in Namimori just for my best friend.

*Sigh*

I ran towards the match, it seemed that Mochida said something since Kyoko looked affronted and Hana said that he was a jerk. When they told me what he said, I was pretty sure I was raging with hatred. (again)

He's such a pig!

When the "jerk" finished saying the rules of the match he just started charging at Tsuna (he didn't even warned him!) Yamamoto grabbed a bamboo sword and threw it at Tsuna, who caught it awkwardly, looked at Mochida and started running away.

Tsuna is my best friend and all but I have to agree that he's sometimes comical. It somehow looked like a game of tag. With Tsuna running away and the "jerk" following him, well until Tsuna tripped and the poser raised his sword (trying to look cool? Psh) for dramatic effect. And before I knew it Kyoko and I chorused one line

"Tsuna-kun! Do your best!"

"Sawada-kun! Do your best!"

We looked at each other before grinning. Kyoko was just a friend but it seemed like we could be best friends. Most of the people were kind of surprised that we cheered for "Dame-Tsuna" , including Tsuna himself.

The next thing was so bizarre.

It looked like a bullet shot Tsuna. He looked like he was dead. It sent shivers down my spine. I could feel my eyes tearing up. It looked, felt, and is real. Then he started glowing and his clothes got ripped into shreds while Tsuna did like, fifty flips in the air yelling 'REEEBOOOOOOORN! Beat Mochida-sempai with my Dying Will!'

I blinked. I was like

"What in the-"

I stared at Tsuna. That… was odd. I mean, his shirt just ripped off!

And don't get me started on how his pants fell off.

I'm speechless

What in the-?

Though…

Heh. I laughed a bit.

That was kind of funny now that I think about it.

Tsuna ripped his opponent's hair one by one. That has got to hurt. Even though there was nothing funny about the whole predicament, I laughed and smiled like there was no tomorrow, a real smile, something I haven't used for a long time. When Tsuna looked at me, he blushed before mouthing some words that made me retain my smile

"_I did it! Thank you!" _ He grinned with a boyish grin, and if he wasn't my best friend already I would have said that I could have fallen in love with him at that very same moment.

But I'm his best friend, so I didn't

Hah.

I left the gymnasium quietly; I still had to go to the drama club.

I am proud to say that I'm proud of Tsuna. Walking to my locker; I again ignored those horrid letters, putting them inside my bag. I'm actually a very likeable person if I do say myself, but I'm not perfect and let's just say that those guys (More like girls) who wrote the letters in my bag could only see my faults.

Whatever, I ran till I reached the clubroom. Peeking inside the door, I saw Yui sensei instructing everyone sternly.

Yui Nakamura or Yui-sensei, is the strictest teacher in Namimori (maybe even the whole world), she's actually quite pretty, but with an attitude and a mouth like knives to boot. You don't even wanna mess with her. She used to be a stage actress but because of an injury, she stopped and decided teaching. One wrong move and she'll criticize you like crazy! I shivered; I'm not even ashamed to say that I'm scared of her. But the thing is she's also kind of my favorite teacher.

I won't go to details on what happened before we started rehearsing. Let's just say I got a much bruised ego by the end of it and I'm never eating tomatoes again (I kind of doubt that). The rehearsal lasted till five pm. The scriptwriters made a lot of twists. There was now going to be romance in the play. But the thing is, we lack male actors, so we are going to have auditions for the one playing the prince on Thursday (Since no one seemed right), Screening the script, I saw that they added a lot of fights, drama, and a kissing scene.

WAIT. A kissing scene?!

OH HELL NO.

I never even had a boyfriend before! (But that's beside the point)

When I asked the head scriptwriter about the kissing scene, she just laughed sheepishly saying it was a way to get more customers interested.

I think I turned to a stone for a few minutes.

Even if the news unsettled me I still had to complete my tasks for today. I sighed once again. Once I left and finished my library shifts, student council duties and track practice, I begrudgingly walked home. I think I saw Hibari (does he never leave the gate?) raising an eyebrow at my peculiar behavior.

And he cares now?

I walked through a supermarket before going home. I saw a teenager that most teens these days would call a "heartthrob". He has this silver hair that looks like octopus tentacles and green eyes (just like mine, but his has a different shade). He's dressed like a rebel. And for a moment, even _I_ thought he looked cool (well that was until he started smoking).

I brought some canned foods, eggs and some milk from the supermarket. When I got out, I saw that the guy with silver hair fed a stray cat. It was actually quite sweet. The cat leaped away to the road and the guy tried to catch it, he didn't saw the incoming truck (How could he not saw it?). I turned serious and my instincts just took over. It was like slow- motion (y'know like the movies). I took the sleeve of his jacket pulling him near me, he turned around surprised. I stared at his eyes and he stared into mine until the truck left.

But this is not some shoujo manga

So I coughed and broke the awkward silence. So yeah, I was glad that the cats were safe, but due to embarrassment I just squeaked a bye and left. I felt a stare on my back but I didn't looked back well until he called me (It was pure instinct, I swear!)

"Oi" I heard him, I never heard his voice before but I was positive that it was his. I stopped walking (more like running) before looking over my shoulder, not entirely facing him.

"Yeah?" And then he smiled, one of those smiles that makes girls have butterflies in their stomach (I just didn't felt the butterflies)

"Thanks" He said, I smiled cheekily

"No problem, I just did what any other person would have done" He chuckled at that. I started walking away, waving my hand in the process.

Well he seemed like an Okay guy. (Not really, he smoked, just like him)

When I was about to turn another corner, I bumped into someone tall.

It was Takeshi Yamamoto.

Seriously? I have the worst luck; couldn't I just go home in peace?

"Yamamoto-san" I nodded at him, already in the process of leaving him

He took my wrist before I could even make one step, making me tumble back.

"You're hurt" He said looking at my ankle

Woah. I didn't realized that I had a gash,

Wait. How did I even have one?

And before I knew it, Takeshi Yamamoto was already carrying me bridal style. WT-?

"Hey! Put me down this instant, Yamamoto-san!" I said embarrassed, not because the school jock was carrying me but because if somebody I know even saw me, my reputation is ruined.

That and the rumors

And this is just plain embarrassing.

Yamamoto ignored me and just grinned (Could he not understand my situation!)

"So where do you live?" He asked me, I sighed and gave up. I told him my address and I had to hold onto his neck because he instantly sprinted. My ten minute walk became a thirty second ride.

I think I'm seeing stars

He put me down while scratching his back sheepishly. I tried standing straight even though I felt like vomiting.

"T-thank you, Yamamoto-san, would you like to have supper as thanks for the… um… ride?" I stuttered since I still felt dizzy (It was only polite to offer)

"Haha, maybe next time, my old man's already prepared supper for me. But maybe you could do me a favor as a repayment" His eyes twinkled as he said the last part

That was so wrong in so many levels

"And what would that be Yamamoto-san?" I asked (I still felt like vomiting)

"Call me by my first name from now own" He said, "Yamamoto-san makes me feel so old"

"I'll try?" I replied not quite so sure myself.

He left after complimenting my house. This day is so exhausting. I opened my door, locked it and took off my shoes

My house is quite normal (as normal as it can get). I had three stories, apart from the obvious rooms, (which are the kitchen bedroom, bathroom, and the norm) I also have a small garden at the back, and a study and a training area (don't ask what it's for). Let's just say that my house is complicated. (Just like my life is)

I still felt like vomiting

When I opened the lights, I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't scream (And it hurt A LOT). Because sitting on my sofa while drinking a decaf is a baby in a tux.

"Ciaossu Sakura Aoi"

And then I did the most reasonable thing

.

I fainted.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey! This is my very first KHR fanfic. (So be nice!) I guess this is a new project; I'm still trying to broaden my writing skills. There would be a lot of OCs since my main character is an OC in here; I'm trying to make an OC not Mary Sue-ish but still hardworking, charismatic, the norm when it comes to female characters. I guess that's my new project! Don't be too harsh on criticizing this story (Please?). Oh and to whomever would say that nobody could have these too many responsibilities then you're wrong, because I modeled the character from someone who is very real. Um so my dear readers, I would only update this if I receive amount of readers (since I don't even know IF some does read this) and frankly I don't know IF it is worth continuing (tell me what you think), reviews are highly appreciated, tell your preferred pairing in your reviews (with the OC of course) and we'll see what happens next.

Ciao for now!

Light.


	2. Cosa Nostra

Summary: "The President of the Literary Club" "The Ace of the Track team" "The Star of the Drama club" "She's part of the Student Council" "She's Dame Tsuna's best friend" "Is she even real?" "Sometimes we wish she wasn't" OCxMulti

Rated T (because I'm paranoid)

Disclaimer: I wish I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Enjoy!

* * *

"_Who Is She?"_

**Chapter Two: Cosa Nostra**

There are three questions that were in mind at the moment.

One, how in the world can a baby talk?

Is he a midget, someone who's mutated, a prodigy perhaps or just a figment of my imagination?

Two, did a baby just infiltrated my house?

I have seven-_freaking-_locks around this house, how could he open any of those? I double check them before I leave!

And three, am I really that unlucky?

Don't answer that last one.

Pulling myself on the couch opposite where the baby sat, I opened my mouth before closing them again. I felt like a fish at the moment. He sat there drinking in front of me; I am currently a loss for words. I took the moment to observe him. On the top of his head is a fedora with a thick orange stripe running across the cone. He is wearing an all-black suit with black boots and a red long sleeved polo with a blue necktie underneath. He has these black beady eyes, a yellow pacifier (he actually didn't look like a Yellow person) and a chameleon is on his shoulder (Seriously, a chameleon?). He had sideburns too. He's a cute little baby; actually just looking at him is making me melt inside. But when I looked again at his eyes, I felt like he already survived too much than he should.

Huh. I never knew I could be this observant.

Anyway, back to what is happening.

He kept drinking his decaf while I sit (is that my mug he's using?). Frankly, it felt awkward. I wanted to ask many things, but something in me is telling be to be cautious. So many questions are already building up inside my head that I just couldn't take it. So I finally started with the simplest one

"Who are you?"

He looked at me before taking another sip, his chameleon jumped into his hand, and then it turned into a gun (specifically a CZ75 1ST –the only kind of gun that I know, don't ask).

Okay, things are just getting stranger and stranger.

I swear his aura suddenly turned deadly, and then he pointed the gun at me (alarming me in the process).

"I think the real question is who are _you_?" He put my mug down (thank goodness too, it was my favorite) and continued, "Sakura Aoi, thirteen years old, born on April twenty-nine, you suddenly transferred in Namimori half a year ago. Class 1-A. The most active in terms of extra-curricular activities, a smart student, top in her year, ranked first in the entrance exams. You could've easily gone to Midori –which is a nearer-, hell you could've gone to anywhere else. Popular, athletic, talented and even through all of that you are said to be best friends with the one on the very bottom of the social pyramid, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

I don't know where he's going with this. (Though I'm a bit flattered) How come he even knows all of that information! Almost nobody knows that I'm only thirteen (since I was entered to school early, and everybody just assumed that I'm their age) and surely I never told anyone when my birthday is. (Since nobody asked)

And, what does Tsuna (of all people) have to do with all of this?

But the baby didn't stop

"Now doesn't that seem strange? Somebody like you just befriending someone like Dame-Tsuna on a whim? But do you know what's stranger?" I shook my head, "All about your background is considered as _classified_ information. Not one hacker can find something about Sakura Aoi before she came to Namimori half a year ago." He narrowed his eyes, then he lowered his gun "But when I saw you earlier in Nami-middle, I couldn't believe my eyes, you are the spitting image of your grandmother, her eyes, her ears, everything, all doubts disappeared after that" his eyes were somehow softer now,

It was my turn to narrow my eyes, so he researched me.

He couldn't be possibly talking about Grandma Amanda, she looks nothing like me, then does that mean he's talking about her?

My eyes turned a bit dimmer

"Just who are you? I know you're not just a regular baby. Why are you here? What do you want from me? ... and Gran is already dead, so don't bring her into whatever this is" I told him, my voice turning impassive. Gosh I miss Gran; it's been two years already.

"I know, my condolences, she was a great person. I am Reborn, Tsuna's new home tutor" He put his eyes downward for a moment before continuing.

Tsuna. So that's why,

.

Just kidding, I still don't understand why Tsuna and I are involved

But huh, Tsuna got a baby for a home tutor

Speechless guys,

His gun finally returned back to being a chameleon, I breathe a sigh of relief. (Finally, no more guns) Still. I wanna know how that happens it seems like a cool trick.

"Have you heard of the Cosa Nostra?" he asked me and my eyes turned hard because of his question.

"I have" I kept my answer simple.

So, he was a hitman after all (not really sure how he became one), somebody from the mafia, I should've known,

"Then I assume you have also heard of the Vongola?" I bit my lip quietly

This is serious.

"I have"

I wish I haven't though. But once you've connected to the mafia, you can't get out.

Vongola.

I whistled in my mind (since I really don't how to whistle)

I still don't know where he's going with all of this

"Tsuna is a candidate of being the next boss of Vongola" He finally said, bluntly if I may add

Tsuna? Boss of THE Vongola? He's involved with the mafia?

THE HELL?

Are you _freaking _kidding me?

That's just wrong…yet somehow I could see it happening.

But what do _I _have to do with all of this?

Reborn seemed to read my mind because he answered my question next

"I want you to join his family, Sakura Aoi" Shocked is an understatement of what I felt. I was not expecting this.

Tsuna is my friend, he really is, my best friend in fact.

But…

"No" I had no my bangs to hide my eyes so I just stood and turned away (Bangs, I despise them, such a hindrance when running)

But, I have other responsibilities, much much more important than the mafia

I can't join the Cosa Nostra,

I can't join the Vongola,

Not even for Tsuna

Reborn was quiet, I heard him shuffle and leave the couch. I still didn't look at him

"I understand, I guess I just have to persuade you too. Tsuna doesn't seem to keen being a candidate himself" I let my lips twitch slightly, that's just like him, I heard him stop for a moment, "I was wrong" he then said, I could feel his gaze at me

"You actually have your father's eyes"

I heard the door open and shut. I sighed; I took my bag that I dropped earlier when I fainted. I let my hair loose, making it reach till my hips. It's as curly as ever. I walked through the stairs, turned a left and prepared myself for bed. I changed into a simple oversized shirt with pajama bottoms. I looked like a child. A tired one. I turned on the alarm in my cell phone and finally drifted to sleep.

When I woke up, I realized that I didn't even eat dinner.

Damn it.

Waking up is hard. I didn't want to leave my bed. I hugged my stuffed bear (which is white and half my size) before sighing and finally leaving my wonderful, soft, bed. Stuff toys, I prefer them over Barbie dolls since I was younger. I have this large collection of stuff toys. It's so large it's not even funny.

Nah, it actually is.

I yawned, I stretched today too. Making my way through the bathroom, I bathed myself in hot water. I think I was inside the bathroom longer than necessary. Drying my hair, now that's the hard part. I should've made it shorter. Combing it is such a hassle, it's full of tangles. But I have to say I'm proud of my hair, it's not damaged like most of the female population. So yeah, since I'm a girl it's not strange to be proud of my hair.

So Hah.

I felt my stomach rumble. Right. I still haven't eaten anything yet. After dressing myself with my uniform I made my way downstairs. I actually like our uniform, it's long sleeved. I like long sleeved tops (Don't judge my taste!). But I'm not too crazy about the bow though, I want a necktie instead. Life is just not fair sometimes.

Sigh.

I ate four of the canned foods I brought yesterday. Then some eggs (I made fried eggs this time) and then some bread. I drank some milk too. (I pretty much emptied my rice cooker.) I took an apple before leaving.

.

What can I say, I was hungry. (But I really need to get some weight off)

Going to school, I did the norm. Though when I saw my mail, I had different kind of reaction but what really showed is fear. Oh no, why didn't anybody told me any of this? (Or even give a slight warning!) I _need_ to see my grandfather right now. I bought French bread this time from the Bakery ahead. But I didn't pass Tsuna's house (for the first time too). It seemed awkward for me to go there. I didn't know why,

That and I have somewhere to go

It's already six–fifteen; today is April 10, a Wednesday, the second week since school started. I have a reputation of being _really _early, but just for this day, being just on time wouldn't hurt. Maybe Hibari is missing me already. I'm always the first one to school after all.

Hah. That was funny.

I'm finally in front of a familiar temple after a few minutes of walking. I walked through its long stairs. The temple in front of me is bigger than Namimori Temple. It looked ancient yet beautiful at the same time. There was somebody who was sweeping the area. An elder, she was short, yet she still has the respectable aura in her. Everybody in this temple has that. She finally noticed me when I reached the top of the stairs and then she bowed.

"Sakura-sama" Her name is Chie. She has been with my family for years. She's nice. I was about to open my mouth to ask her a question but she already answered. "Your grandfather is in the main building." She told me kindly with her motherly voice

Am I really that predictable?

"Arigatou Chie-san"

I instantly made my way to the back of the temple; there resides a very spacious traditional Japanese mansion. It looked like something that came from some era from the old times. There is a garden in front of it, full of bonsais, pine trees, and more.

I might be a bit rich?

*sheepish laugh*

My Grandfather was a renowned doctor. He performed numerous surgeries when he was younger. He came from a very prestigious clan. He married my Grandma Amanda when they were twenty-four (they were college sweethearts apparently), a year later they gave birth to my father.

My grandfather tells their story every _single year._

Let's leave it at that.

I walked through the genkan, leaving my shoes there and wearing the indoor shoes provided by someone (probably Chie). I walked through the long hallway of the house (*cough*mansion*cough*) with my long strides. I opened the fusuma of a particular room. There I saw my grandfather drinking tea; He didn't have a long beard or a cane. He doesn't slouch or walks slowly. He was still the same when he was a man (based on pictures of course). He has an aura that he's superior, and he is. We have the same eye-color. The only difference is that he has white hair now. He is wearing a kimono (men's duh). It is a plain black silk with five kamon on the chest, shoulders and back.

I entered; I kneeled and bowed my head deeply, my forehead almost touching the floor.

"Sakura-hime, what brings you at six thirty in the morning?" He asked me, his voice is clear and demanding, yet still with some softness that he only shows to us (his grandchildren).

So I can fly with donkeys. I couldn't help a sarcastic remark

But I of course didn't say that aloud, I'm not suicidal guys.

I finally sat straight; I looked at him in the eyes,

"Did you know about this?" I showed him the letter that I received earlier; he was silent, hesitating how to answer, that means yes

"Why didn't you tell me?" I questioned again, I felt myself getting angry, it seems like everybody is always hiding things from me.

"I apologize Hime" Well that was a first, he never apologizes to me (this fast anyway)

My grandfather's name is Pierre Aoi, he's half English, half Japanese. My personal teacher for things such as Swordsmanship (which I'm still horrible at), Judo ("gentle" they say),Iaidō ("for spiritual growth"), Aikido (*shudders* bad memories), Archery (Don't _even _ask) and Karate. He said that I need to learn all those kind of things to be a true Aoi. Being the only granddaughter of the Aoi family, I needed to be properly "educated".

Since he's currently a Yakuza leader. (You would never have guessed he was a doctor before)

Shocking right? And even though I'm already part of the underworld I still wouldn't, shouldn't and couldn't join Tsuna's family for a reason that's entirely cannot be spoken to anybody else because IF it is spoken, that person, may it be a man, woman or child.

He or she would be killed in secrecy. So of course I have to be quiet.

And you know the sad thing is? That's just the responsibilities from my _father's _side.

Just thinking about my mother's side of the family is making me shudder. Because they're more hush hush than my father's. More responsibilities and much important too,

Psh, I left my grandfather after that,

What made me so angry, annoyed and irritated at six thirty in the morning?

Ladies and Gents, my brothers are coming here in Japan. (They nicely put it in a parchment too, very original guys)

I even memorized it, it goes like this:

_Yo Sis!_

_We're going to Japan so clean our rooms will ya? Oh! And buy lots and lots of spicy foods, I know you don't like it, but you know we love the stuff! Eh and I heard from someone that you have a new friend, don't worry big brother is gonna look into it as soon as he can! Just give me his name and I'll know everything about him in less than thirty seconds! We'll be there before the week ends, (and maybe we could stay there permanently!) I'm currently at Germany so you'll have to wait for a while. I still can't believe that you're living alone now! Don't grow up too fast! _

_Lots of love, _

_Your __**real **__favorite Onii-chan _

_P.S. There's a list on the back of this, could you buy them for us? They're just seventy-two, Thanks sis! =) _

I have various reaction when I read this, first is anger (I'M NOT A MAID!), irritation (WHAT ARE YOU? MY DAD?! ONE IS ALREADY ENOUGH! DON'T MEDDLE WITH MY FRIENDS!), happiness (I finally get to see them again, it's been months!), relief (They're still safe and alive, thank goodness…) and then fear, (Oh no…)

That's bad

_Very _bad

Don't get me wrong, I love my brothers even with our constant bickering. They make my dull home-schooled life when I was younger lively.

The problem is they're overprotective.

_Very_ overprotective,

And that they consist of a genius hacker, an infamous delinquent and an international assassin.

And with Reborn around, there's no good coming from this

None. Zilch. Nada.

AHHHH! I just want to make a tantrum (But I'm too mature for that, I'll just eat a bucket of ice cream later)

I arrived at Namimori five minutes before class (I don't have anything to do for club activities since its Wednesday, so I'm all good). I entered the gates with everyone looking at me, some were subtle, some not

Maybe it's because of the dark aura I'm emitting

Nah.

It's probably because I'm not early.

Even Hibari's looking at me like crazy. I sighed and made my way through the shoe lockers. I instantly put on my uwabaki (the indoor shoes); I glared a hole at the letters that seems to be increasing. I walked and entered my classroom. I immediately sat at my chair, which is in front, on the very front in fact. Just in front of the teacher's table. Not really what you call the most wonderful place in the classroom. I put my head on the table, wallowing in my misery.

Life sucks.

This is actually how the seating arrangement goes as far as I'm concerned.

I'm at the front, Tsuna is two rows from my left (who is currently looking at me worriedly by the way), on his back is Yama- I mean Takeshi, who is also looking at me. I need to get used at calling him by his first name, I almost forgot. The sit on my back is empty. On my right is Daiki (a rich boy) and on my right is Atsushi (he's great at math). Our seating arrangement was actually different before (I used to be seated next to Tsuna), but our homeroom teacher decided that we should try being friends with others other than our previous seatmates so that the class would become closer (and all I was thinking was "We're only on our second weak idiot! Of course were not close yet!). His plan failed, obviously. Daiki and Atsushi always get red whenever I try to talk to them so I just stopped. All in all not much progress in my part.

The teacher finally entered (finally! The bell rang ages ago) with someone behind him (probably the transfer student that everyone had been talking about). He has silver hair and green eyes, a different shade than mine. He looked like a delinquent, with all his rings, chains, and necklaces. Someone who the adults would describe as a problem child, whereas teenage girls would call him a heartthrob, he looked oddly familiar

Waitaminute.

.

.

.

.

Nah, I got nothing

Takahashi-sensei cleared his throat, getting the attention of the class. He's our homeroom and Science teacher. He's a middle aged man. A very kind teacher, I like his class (not the subject though), he makes it enjoyable for us.

"Class" The glass-wearing man started, "I would like to introduce the new transfer student, he came all the way from Italy, his name is Gokudera Hayato-kun, please make him feel welcome"

Cue the girly gasps, the whispers of how "hot" the new student is, the drools, the giggles, the hearts, the jealous looks of the males of the class,

And the birth of the "Gokudera Hayato Fanclub"

I'm actually quite disappointed; I was looking forward to a female transferee. I opened my Science textbook, flipping through its pages, not really reading any of it. I immediately lost interest of the transfer student.

"Your sit will be right there, Gokudera-kun" he pointed at my direction (the only empty seat was the one on my back. Joy.). I still didn't look at the guy again, still flipping pages. I mentally sighed. I saw that Gokudera didn't stop at my direction (where he was supposed to), he instead walked all the way to Tsuna's table, and I saw from the corner of my eyes that he, in one swift motion, kicked the brunette's table. And from the look of Tsuna's eyes, he also didn't know why. While girls gushed about how the bad-boy attitude of his just adds on his charm, I glared at him, what the hell was his problem? I wanted to punch him_**hard**_.

He returned to his seat afterwards, glaring at all of us. I peeped at him, our eyes met and then I finally remembered.

_I took the sleeve of his jacket pulling him near me, he turned around surprised. I stared at his eyes and he stared into mine until the truck left. _

_But this is not some shoujo manga_

_So I coughed and broke the awkward silence. So yeah, I was glad that the cats were safe, but due to embarrassment I just squeaked a bye and left. I felt a stare on my back but I didn't looked back well until he called me (It was pure instinct, I swear!)_

"_Oi" I heard him, I never heard his voice before but I was positive that it was his. I stopped walking (more like running) before looking over my shoulder, not entirely facing him. _

"_Yeah?" And then he smiled, one of those smiles that makes girls have butterflies in their stomach (I just didn't felt the butterflies) _

"_Thanks" He said, I smiled cheekily_

"_No problem, I just did what any other person would have done" He chuckled at that. I started walking away, waving my hand in the process._

He was the one yesterday! How could I forget this silver haired smoker, cat-saving person that I saved yesterday? It seemed that he also remembered me, because his eyes also widened

"It's you!"

We both stood up from our seats, shock on our faces (what kind of coincidence is this?), when the teacher "Ehem-ed", I instantly sat down again, embarrassed. He soon followed. I looked at him again from the corner of my eyes. I saw that his gaze is still on me. I reddened (I'M NOT BLUSHING, I SWEAR!). And then he half-smirked, half-smiled

Just like a boy used to

'_Zick'_

I returned my gaze at the front, softly slapping my cheeks so I would not get swayed by this boy, he hurt Tsuna, remember that. I kept repeating in my mind. I didn't look at him again for the remaining of the class.

* * *

Physical Education.

I don't particularly like the class (since they mostly make fun of Tsuna in this class the most) but I also don't hate it since it doesn't need a skirt in this class. Skirts, I just abhor them with passion (well the short ones at least). The teacher announced that we were going to play baseball today. I actually perked at that, I actually like baseball unlike other sports like _volleyball_. Anyway there were two team captains, Takeshi Yamamoto and Toshio Rin. Both were athletes. They started picking out members. Toshio Rin was the first one to pick, he picked me immediately. I didn't really know why, I never played baseball of course. He looked smug, I still didn't know why. I hated not knowing things

Boys, such complicated creatures.

I asked the teacher if I could run while they finish picking members. She said yes (SCORE!). I fixed my shoelaces before I positioned myself to run at the field, just three laps would do, the baseball field is bigger than the Track field after all (Sensei said only in the _baseball _field, I don't particularly like detentions, so of course I obeyed). I breathed in and out. Then I started a fast jog, making it a sprint in the process. On my second lap, I started to realize that everybody started watching me. I sweat dropped.

I was given the opportunity to become the fourth batter and the second pitcher. I was actually a bit flattered at the start and then I remembered we're up against Takeshi Yamamoto, the rising star of the baseball team (I heard them from the rumors), Oh Tsuna, how I wish I'm with you right now. Tsuna who seemed to realize that someone was watching him kept looking around. I stifled a giggle. He looked so adorable. Then I heard a conversation from my fellow peers (I am not eavesdropping, they were loud!)

"Do you like think Yamamoto-kun's like okay?" A nerdy looking girl whispered (more like tried whispering) to her friend. I tried to look casual, waiting for my turn to bat.

"Yeah, I like heard that he totally tried out being like a regular for the baseball team, but like didn't get in" A bossy looking girl said back

"No way, that's like impossible"

"Yeah way, apparently it was like muddy and he like slipped "

"He's really like passionate about baseball, I hope he's like not too troubled about it, he seemed like really depressed after the tryouts."

"Eh, he's Yamamoto. He can go through just like fine."

"True, he's like practically like perfect, anyway."

I listened in silence. They left after they finished gossiping, though I was really tempted to give them a dictionary and tell them to study words other than "like". I have a feeling that my ears would have bled if they continued further. I looked at Takeshi (Ha! Finally said it right for once) and I realized that he lacked something, the spark perhaps? By now I already realized that he doesn't really have real friends to be there, sure he always has someone to laugh with, but someone to cry with? I'm not so sure. Maybe it's because he looked perfect, his grades aren't the best but he always passed, he's good looking (many girls like to talk in the girl's locker room), tall (he's 5'8 guys), athletic (do I need to even explain this?), passionate, friendly (he practically almost knows everybody!), kind, etcetera.

No wonder he has a huge fan-club.

I heard another "BATTER OUT", alright that was the third one, I'm next, I watched three people (THREE guys! THREE!) Including our team captain, to go back frozen while mumbling that the ball was too fast, and my other teammates just patted their backs. Frankly, it was discouraging. I am wearing a helmet that was too big for me and bat that I could barely hold with one hand. But it's all good, I just have to be able to carry the bat and strike the ball right? Easy peasy.

I dragged my bat where the previous batters stood (what is this called anyway?) and I looked at the catcher (that what he's called right?), he looked scared, (I wonder why). Takeshi looked at me in curiosity, he never saw me play baseball before after all (I never played baseball before this, so that's not really a surprise). I finally patted the base, signaling I was ready. I have to concentrate, I heard that his balls are _really _hard to hit. (From the rumors of course)

.

That sounded_ so_ wrong.

.

I heard a WHOOSH. Then I saw that the ball was already on the catcher's hand, still spinning. I whistled in my mind. That was fast. I semi-smirked, I steadied my helmet properly in my head. My hold on the bat is firmer. I looked at him, he quirked an eyebrow before he raised his leg. I swung the bat twice preparing till its closer. I'll admit that he's good, amazing even, but I didn't trained with my grandfather all my life for nothing, he released the ball, it was faster than the last time,

But not fast enough.

I smirked when I heard that my bat successfully hit the ball, which is still high on the air when I started sprinting, making a home run in the process.

I'm proud to say that I'm the reason why our team won even against the team of THE Takeshi Yamamoto. Who would've thought I would be good in baseball? Haha. Takeshi ran towards me after the game, sweating and covered with dirt after trying to catch my throws. I grinned at him, he turned a bit red (Must be the heat). He recovered fast.

"Good game, you were great" He said to me with his usual grin (the boy could be a model for a toothpaste, he has _really _white teeth.)

"Thanks, you too" I gave him a nod.

"Since when have you playing baseball? You looked like a pro out there" I was flattered, really I was

"Just today actually" I told him, he seemed to be a bit shocked about that.

"Wow really?" I nodded, "Your batting really is good, so is your pitching, catching not too much" he teased me. I turned a bit red from embarrassment.

That's right, even though I was great at batting and pitching which is a surprise even for me, I still suck at catching. I can't catch. Simple fact of life, depressing fact too, I got a lot of bruises when I was younger because of it.

"I could teach you though" I heard the black-haired boy behind me say

"Huh" I replied intelligently, I know charming right?

"Catching" He scratched the back of his neck absentmindedly, "I could teach you how to catch" he looked embarrassed. I literally glowed at that, someone is actually willing to teach me how catch even after seeing how horrible I am. This must be some kind of miracle

"Really?" I asked him for confirmation, I could practically feel the sparkles in my eyes, he nodded, "Then in exchange I'll teach you how to improve on batting and pitching" I said in an egoistic way (this is me being funny), he laughed at that (when doesn't he laugh?) and then we separated ways.

Hopefully, I would succeed at learning to catch this time.

When I walked out after changing back into my regular uniform, I saw Tsuna and Takeshi talking, I smiled at Tsuna when he noticed me, I gave a sign that I was going ahead, and he nodded his head. I waved a bye, and he did the same albeit his was a little shy,

Kyaa! He is so adorable…

I could just make a fan-club just for him.

I made my way to the Student Council room; Mayumi-sempai was the only one there. She is the Vice President of the Student Council, a very pretty junior. She had beautiful blonde hair, that sways every time she moves and blue eyes that many would always compare to the ocean. Wow, I'm feeling poetic today. Her only downfall? She's prideful, egoistic and sees herself as superior to everyone else. She used to be very mean to me, but that changed when I consoled her about her "secret love" with our President. Funny thing is they both like (understatement) each other, everybody can see it, just not them. Mayumi-sempai told me that all I have to do is make some paperwork and then I could leave. I looked at the stacks of papers and cringed.

Time flew by fast; I didn't realize that it was already six. Sempai already left hours ago, she had a date, so I told her I would take care of it. Her way to make the President jealous I suppose. I was doing my job when suddenly the door opened. It was Hibari.

"Why are you still here Aoi?" He asked (more like demanded), still using my last name as always. At least he doesn't call me 'herbivore' anymore. I pointed at the stack of papers in front of me

"Ah I apologize Hibari-san, I'm just finishing some paperwork" I said politely, never would I fight or argue with Hibari again.

"Finish it immediately, another person is still waiting for you herbivore (spoke too soon), leave at once or I'll bite you to death" He said already holding his infamous tonfas.

Psh, you just want to fight with me (again).

Wait. Did he just say somebody someone is waiting for me?

I packed my bag instantly. I really don't want to annoy the leader of the Disciplinary Committee. My head is ready to pass out from all the paperwork, fighting is really not something I want to do right now. Making my way to the gate of the school, I saw unkempt brown hair beside the gate. Waiting quietly, he seemed to fall asleep while standing.

You mean Tsuna waited for me all this time?

I called his name and he looked around till he finally saw me. I ruffled his hair when I was closer, he smiled at me. I would never exchange Tsuna for anything else. He's such a true friend.

"You didn't have to wait you know" I told him, I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy that he did

"I know" he replied to me. Then he frowned a bit. He seemed to see my worn out state. (I've been stressed out since Reborn talked to me). I smiled to reassure him.

"Do you want some ice cream?" He asked me, "I heard that there's a new shop." He said shyly. Ice Cream is my favorite food, it's my weakness. I guess this is his way of cheering me up after a long day. Tsuna is such a good friend.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I took his hand with a smile. He turned a bit red. This is the next boss of the Vongola? I laughed quietly. Tsuna is a little shorter than me (Just an inch guys). But you know boys, you won't realize it but they would suddenly have their growth spurts, making them giants.

"A-ano Sakura-chan" He called me from behind while I hold his hand, I hmm-ed, my way of saying that I was listening. "Are you angry at me?" I looked at him questioningly, angry? Why would I be angry at Tsuna? He saw that I was confused and then he explained immediately. "I mean you didn't walked pass our house earlier like you always do and you also didn't text me last night which you do every single night and you seemed preoccupied earlier and also distant, then you also didn't eat lunch with me like always" He rambled on and on, he looked like he was about to cry (not really but you get the point).

I couldn't help it. I hugged him. Aww. Tsuna was concerned. He thought that I was angry. He seemed to be surprised at my sudden action. We were at a bridge and people were whispering at us (Get a life people!) but I still didn't let go. I'm so touched. I explained to him one by one. I told him that I had passed out last night so I wasn't able to text him. I told him that I had to see my grandfather earlier to discuss some matters, I told him that I was really busy today so I seemed preoccupied, I told him everything (but still hiding some things so that he won't get worried). I finally let go, I smiled at him one last time. He looked like a tomato by this point that I couldn't help by laugh.

"C'mon Tsuna, I wanna eat some ice cream" I took his hand again running till we reached the ice cream shop. I ate a double flavored ice cream while Tsuna ate a chocolate flavor ice cream. I even treated Tsuna for another scoop.

Tsuna is undeniably my one and only best friend.

* * *

"Oi MINNA! Yamamoto is going to jump of the roof!" Some random guys shouted, getting the attention of everyone.

I am currently eating some buns with Tsuna in our classroom. I have to say that after eating ice cream twice yesterday I am having a little stomachache (It was totally worth it). We looked at the guy who shouted. I just deadpanned.

Nobody believed him, thinking it was all a prank. "He was practicing too hard yesterday and broke his arm" We all looked at him, my classmates took the hint.

Then a stampede happened.

I was still eating my bun. Kyoko called the both of us (Tsuna and I) to follow them. I urged to Tsuna follow her; he seemed to be a bit pale. I looked around, it seemed like I was the only one left.

_Waitaminute_

My brain finally processed what the boy shouted. Takeshi-_freaking_-Yamamoto is going to jump of the roof. He's going to commit suicide. Horror spread all over my face. I have no time to actually run all the way there via the stairs. I opened one of the classroom windows. Half of my body is out and I could fall anytime. I saw that Tsuna and Takeshi are talking. I looked around; HIbari-san is in the hallway, unaware of the current happenings. I saw from the corner of my eyes that Gokudera is currently eating (lucky him, I'm still hungry). I saw that Takeshi is about to fall off, his eyes wide, it seemed that it was because of the railing. I saw that Tsuna widened his eyes too. And then I did the most logical thing in my mind. (At the moment anyway)

I jumped from the window.

I felt the wind in my hair, it is pure bliss. And then I closed my eyes but when I opened them again I was suddenly aware of everything, it felt like everything is going on slow-motion. I could calculate the wind velocity, I felt the direction of the wind, a bunch of theories entered my mind, possible conclusions of my fall, everything. The jump that I made could kill anyone since I jumped from the third floor. But the thing is…

I'm not just anyone.

I stood straight at mid air; strands of my hair were going everywhere. My hair is still on a messy bun. The ground is closer now; I'm still at a straight, relaxed stance. My hands were softly at my sides. And then I finally reached the ground, making dust and leaves leave from where I stood creating a perfect circle. I blinked; time seems to go back to the way it's supposed to be. I came back to my senses, I run to where the Takeshi is falling and then I saw it.

"REBORN! SAVE YAMAMOTO WITH MY DYING WILL!"

WHAT THE HELL.

Tsuna seems to like to show his boxer these days.

Hah. Star printed. This is wonderful blackmail material after a couple of years.

And because of the wonderful spectacle in which I found myself laughing and not helping, (It was all good in the end, Tsuna saved Takeshi). I lightly jogged in where they chatted, by the look of things, Takeshi's back to his old self.

"Oi! Guys!" I shouted at them, both looked at my direction. When I finally reached them, I gave my hand to help Tsuna stand up. He took it gladly. I turned to Takeshi and bonked him in head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He asked me rubbing his head slightly, he was not angry more like curious why I hit him.

I didn't even punch _that_ hard.

"And you! What the hell Takeshi! You promised to teach me catching and the next day you suddenly try to commit suicide!" He seemed a bit shocked because I suddenly shouted at him.

Or I finally called him using his first name (aloud), maybe both.

It took him a moment to compose himself. Then he laughed, I laughed along with him (he's contagious). I also gave him a hand to help him stand up. He took it. Lately I've been thinking that maybe Takeshi Yamamoto is not really that bad. Maybe I just judged him early. Maybe he's an okay guy. Maybe.

We all walked back to class together. Then out of nowhere Tsuna disappeared. I looked around. Takeshi is already a couple of stairs higher. I decided to go back to search for Tsuna (yeah I ditched Takeshi). I saw him talking to Gokudera Hayato. With explosives all around the ground,

I listened as they talk. Yes I'm eavesdropping, big deal; everybody does it once or twice in their life. I saw Reborn, so I hid my body further in the shadows. (My grandfather thought me the ways of a shinobi so that I could use it, so I'm using it) I only revealed myself when I heard another "REBORN blah blah blah" from Tsuna. It's only the third time he did that but I'm already getting used and expecting it. But huh, so it was Reborn, he is the reason why Tsuna kept ruining his clothes and stripping nowadays.

I'll give you a summary of what happened next because it was all so bizarre to me and I really don't want to replay it in mind again: Tsuna saved Gokudera's life, Gokudera's from the mafia, he uses explosives and dynamites as his weapon, he's now in part of Tsuna's family, Takeshi appeared (who is also now in Tsuna's family), Gokudera is now following Tsuna till the ends of the earth, (he said so himself) and I just deadpanned through all of this (in the sidelines where it's all safe). After a while some third years appeared thinking about messing with us, Gokudera dealt with them.

Bizarre I tell you.

Why in the world is my life so crazy?

Sigh.

I looked at Tsuna's smile

But… maybe crazy is not that bad…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Wow, this has got to be HANDS DOWN the longest chapter I've made so far. I didn't even know that I could write this long. Though writing this chapter is really enjoyable, something about using someone's point of view rather than the third person is much _much_ easier. As you can see, I'm trying to create a point that someone's life doesn't have to revolve around Tsuna _all the time_ but still can make her (the character) close to him (Tsuna). I had a hard time remembering if they had volleyball or a baseball match, I decided baseball since I'm not a big fan of volleyball. It's just that after reading all the chapters and watching all the episodes and also reading the fanfiction stories about KHR, the plot have been all jumbled up inside my head. NINETEEN pages guys, NINETEEN! That's an accomplishment for me. So what did you think about this chapter? I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next, since school is starting a few days from now (OH THE HORROR!). But I'll do my best. Still Reviews keep me going, more reviews the longer the chapter is. Remember to tell me which pairing you want Sakura Aoi to end up in the end, so far someone voted for Tsuna already. I think the ending's a bit choppy, don't you think so? Well anyway, its 2013 now! Happy New Year Guys!

Ciao,

Light.


End file.
